1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to volatile material dispensers and, more particularly, to volatile material dispensers that mix water and volatile materials.
2. Description of the Background
Various volatile material dispensers are known in the prior art, most of which deliver fragrance to the air by a number of different mechanisms, including, for example: (1) the fragrance is sprayed into the air or (2) the fragrance is evaporated into the air. Such volatile material dispensers generally include a housing with a refill inserted therein. The refill generally includes a container for holding a volatile material, wherein the volatile material may include various components including aroma chemicals, water, solvents, surfactants, alcohols, and other components. Some refills include a wick in contact with the volatile material and extending out of the refill to carry the volatile material out of the refill. Other refills include a gel-like substance that is emitted through a semi-permeable membrane. Regardless of the type of refill, a refill may be inserted into a volatile material dispenser having a heater, a piezoelectric element, an aerosol actuator, or any other diffusion element that may assist in delivering the volatile material.
For volatile material dispensers that are evaporation-based, a perfumer or developer of fragranced volatile materials for the dispensers must select aroma chemicals (forming the fragrance) that are sufficiently volatile for the particular delivery system (i.e., heater-based, passive, fan-based, etc.). Similarly, if the volatile material dispenser is spray-based, the perfumer must choose aroma chemicals (forming the fragrance) that work with the bulk liquid of the spray (e.g., solubility parameters are important). The constraints in such dispensers limit the types of aroma chemicals that may be used in such dispensers.